


Miyuki x Female Reader: The Chronicles

by FlatSpriteCan



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Y/N is kinda an asshole lmao, y/n is a bit of a tsundere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlatSpriteCan/pseuds/FlatSpriteCan
Summary: Y/N is convinced by her roommate to go to a club, unknown to y/n her roommate set her up on a date with Gyroaxaia's drummer.r/n is roommate's nameM rating is for the end
Relationships: Sakaigawa Miyuki/Reader





	Miyuki x Female Reader: The Chronicles

“Sooooooo y/n, are you coming?” your roommate said.

“I already told you r/n, no” 

“Why not?” r/n frowned “you never go anywhere” 

“Because, I'm not going to that shitty club you always go to” y/n huffed. “It's always packed in there and i'm kinda afraid someone is going to put something in my drink” 

“Just this once, I wanna get to know you more!” R/N whined, stomping her feet. “For fucks sake, i've only lived with you for 2 months” y/n thought. She went with R/N to said club, called The Drive-by, once. It was really crowded, so crowded that her wallet got stolen and so did her keys. R/N called the landlord the next day to get the locks switched out. Y/N swore up and down that she would never, ever go to that club again. 

But here she was, doing her makeup. Getting ready to go to The Drive-by with R/N. “I can not believe that motherfucker convinced me to go” Y/N thought. Putting on a pair of jeans and an AC/DC t-shirt. Y/N was never the type to go out anywhere, maybe the bar her dad owned once and a while. 

“Are you really going to wear that?” R/N said, R/N was wearing some skin tight black dress. Y/N glared at her.

“Yes.” she said coldly, her eyes narrowing. 

“Aw, but you would look really ni-”

“I'm not wearing a skimpy dress, R/N” R/N frowned, she slumped over and walked back to her room, Y/N rolled her eyes, fixing her eyeliner before she grabbed her things and walked into the hallway. “R/N are you ready?’ y/n asked, glancing to the clock on the wall behind her. 

“Yeah, let me get my shoes on” R/N called from her room. Then emerging “soo how do i look?” 

“Fine i guess” y/n said. Pushing herself off the wall. “I'll drive, i'm not going to drink too much anyway” Both y/n and r/n climbed into y/n’s black Honda civic. The silence was very awkward, r/n didn’t say anything, she was staring down at her phone. Probably texting someone. “She's probably going to see some of her friends and leave me alone” y/n thought. 

“So….” R/N hesitated “are you looking to meet someone tonight..?” she said.

“No” y/n said bluntly, keeping her eyes on the road. “Did you set me up on a date?” 

“What, no” R/N said “i wouldn’t do something like that without your permission” 

“You’re such a bad liar” Y/N looked over at her for a second before focusing her eyes back on the road. “Who is it?” y/n sighed.

“W-Well, you know how you said that you always wanted to date a musician-” 

“Mmmmm i never said that” Y/N said “Well i did, but i posted that on instagram in 2015” R/N ignored y/n’s statement.

“Anyway, he’s a drummer for a band, tall, blonde, has a nice p-”

“Shut up” y/n coughed “I do not want to know about his penis” 

“I wasn't going to say penis” R/N giggled.

“Yeah you were, you fucking giggled” R/N giggled again

“You’re really going to like him~” 

“Mhm sure” you looked at R/N again “What band is he in?” 

“GYROAXIA” 

“Mmm never heard of em’” R/N eyes went wide. Y/N never really kept up with recent bands. To her, they all sounded the same.  
“REALLY?!?!” R/N yelled “Their music is so good! And all their members are really attractive too!” 

“Mhm, play one of their songs then” y/n didn't have high hopes. R/N had a bad music taste to y/n, it was all J-Pop and western pop, which got really annoying after a while. Y/N’s thoughts were interrupted by some loud guitar. 

“So how do you like it??” 

“It's been on for 3 seconds, give me time” y/n dreaded the vocals, r/n would always sing so loudly at the wee hours of the morning. “God please don’t start singing” y/n thought. But when the vocals came r/n didn't start singing, and boy was y/n surprised.

“What do you think?” she asked 

“Eh, doesn’t sound like something you would listen to” 

“Is that all you think?” y/n nodded, shutting off the car.

“We’re here” A tinge of nervousness in y/n’s voice. 

“Are you nervous?” r/n said. 

“Kinda, it’s busy here. And the last time i came here my wallet got stolen” Y/N exited her car, r/n getting out on the other side. “What time am i supposed to meet this mystery drummer?” 

“Now” R/N smiled, pulling y/n’s h/c hair out of the pony-tail it was in. “Table 16” she said before disappearing into the crowd of people. Y/N scanned the dining area, looking for a table 16. 

“Convenient” y/n said “i don't know which table is ‘table 16’’ Y/N walked up to the guy at the bar.

“Welcome in! Can i get you started with anything?” 

“Mmm no, i just want to know where table 16 is” The bartender raised an eyebrow. 

“Over there where those 5 men are sitting” he pointed behind him. Y/N turned around. 

“Thanks” she waved him off, looking behind her. “Ah what the fuck r/n, you didnt tell me there would be 5 other people with him” she muttered under her breath. “I have to find r/n or ele-” Y/N jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder, it was unfamiliar and didn’t feel like r/n’s hand, it was much too big. She whipped around ready to face whatever creepy old guy was going to start hitting on her. But instead she saw someone else, a tall, blonde man. Matching r/n’s description of the mystery drummer from Gyroaxia.

“Are you y/n?” he asked her, she slowly nodded. The man smiled “Great! My name is Miyuki!” he held his hand out, y/n shaking it.

“Nice to meet you” Y/N said, he sat down next to her. 

“Do you drink?” Miyuki asked her. “What a weird question” y/n thought

“Uh not a lot” she looked down at the oak bartop. “I heard you’re in a band” y/n said 

“Sure am!” he said “we’re going to be the kings of the world!” y/n chuckled softly. Miyuki looked at her “What's so funny?” he asked. 

“Nothing, don’t you think ‘kings of the world’ is kinda a big goal?” she chuckled again “I mean you guys’ talent is nothing to scoff at but-” she cut herself off, thinking about her words carefully. 

“But what?” 

“But... “ she trailed off “Ah fuck i dont know what to think” she said pushing her hair out of her face. Miyuki laughed.

“It’s whatever man” he slid closer to her. “So can i buy you a drink?” He asked.  
“Sure” y/n said. Miyuki flagged down the bartender, ordering them both a drink. “Hey Miyuki, how did you meet my roommate?” 

“Well, she ran into me after one of our concerts.” the bartender put both y/n and Miyuki’s drinks in front of them. “We went to a bar near the venue and got some drinks” he took a sip of his drink “then we fu-” y/n coughed 

“Yeah, and then i told you and her to shut the fuck up, right?” They both laughed. 

“What’re you majoring in anyway?” 

“Criminal Law”

“That's an interesting one, i’ve never met someone who majored in that”

“Really? People always tell me it’s basic” 

“So if you don't mind me asking, why criminal law?” y/n to a long drink of the cherry vodka in front of her. 

“My sister was murdered” Y/N paused, taking another drink “My family never got closure, it went cold when i was about 12, maybe 13-ish” There was an awkward pause.

“Holy shit man, im sorry” Miyuki said

“Don’t sweat it, i never really knew her anyway” y/n sighed “It sure as hell tore my parents up, though” Y/N picked up her glass to take another drink, her cup was empty. 

“Ah, let me get you anoth-”

“Nah it’s fine” y/n said, putting a hand on his arm. Her phone dinged as a text message came through.  
“Hey, im going to go home with one of my friends.”  
“Great, now i'm going to be alone to with this guy” she thought 

“Your hand has been on my arm for a while now, y/n” 

“Shit, sorry” she said, pulling her hand back. “Do you want to go to my dad’s bar?” she asked “This place is just- too busy” 

“Why not” Miyuki shrugged. “Let me pay first”

“Alright, i'll be waiting in front of my car” Y/N walked out of the club, waiting for Miyuki by her car. He exited the bar later, walking up to y/n.

“Lead the way.” He smiled, getting into y/n’s car. The car ride was silent, say for a few pings from Miyuki’s phone. The silence was comfortable though. Y/N broke the silence 

“What do you see in me anyway?” she asked. Her eyes locked on the road.

“Well, you’re nice, and from what R/N told me you like to play the bass. You’re easy to talk to too”

“Really?” y/n snorted “Never heard that one before” she laughed again “most people say the opposite”

“Well i guess i'm not most people then” Miyuki laughed again. Y/N turned off the car, A bright sign reading Moonlit was in front of them. 

“This is the place” She said, pulling her keys out of the car. 

“It’s-” Miyuki paused. “It’s so nice,” He said, climbing out of the car. 

“Yeah, i come here sometimes. Sometimes to help my dad out and sometimes to drink” Y/N unlocked the door, letting Miyuki inside. 

“Is it closed?”

“Yeah, dad is out of town.” 

“So we got the whole place to ourselves” She stopped in her tracks “I-I didn't mean for it to sound that way” She flushed red. Miyuki laughed. 

“Do you want it to go that way?”

“Mmmm, be patient, Miyuki.” She turned on her heels to face him “Good things come to those who wait” She chuckled. Miyuki laughed too. They both sat behind the bar, Y/N grabbed the large bottle of cherry vodka, taking a large drink. 

“Do you normally drink straight out of the bottle?”

“Hehe yeah” She laughed. “Hey Miyuki you wanna know something?”

“Mhm, go for it” 

“When R/N first told me about me meeting you i thought it was going to be a disaster” she laughed, taking another drink “Turns out she did good” a small blush forming on her face. Y/N leaned in close to Miyuki, inches away from his face. 

“That's good” He chuckled “But uh, you’re like really close-”

“I know it's silly, but I’ve never wanted to kiss a guy more than right now,” She said, closing the distance between Miyuki and herself. He put his arms around her waist, pulling her up on his lap. Small noises escaping both of them. y/n pulled away for air

“Wow you’re really good at this” He said 

“Thanks.” 

Then her mind went black.

The next morning y/n woke up with a pounding headache. She felt around her nightstand for her phone. Checking the time: 11:30

“FUCK” y/n shot up from bed. Only to realize she was completely naked. “Oh SHIT” she grabbed her blanket, covering herself up.

“Ah, y/n you’re awake” Miyuki sat up, rubbing his head. Y/n covered her body up more with the blanket. Then relaxing when she realized who it was.

“Miyuki.. What happened last nig- Wait don’t finish that, i know what happened” The memories came flooding back. She dropped her blanket and climbed back into bed, smiling. 

“Quick question, y/n” he paused “Was that your-” 

“Yes, now shush. I want to sleep before I have to go to class” She said, snuggling into Miyuki’s side. He wrapped his arm around her.

“Sleep well, y/n” he said, kissing her on the forehead. Y/N smiled. 

“Hey Y/N you left your panti-” R/N froze in the door “What the fuck” she said before slaming it shut.

**Author's Note:**

> N E WAY  
> my twittr is @saltychan_ pls follow me.


End file.
